RWBY, Multiversal: Mini-Volume: Escape From Tartarus Prison
by The Multiversal Writer
Summary: This is a mini-series about Cinder's faction being locked-up in the worst type of prison ever made. Can they escape before breaking? Or will they suffer at the hands of harden prisoners, ruthless guards, and a volcanic surrounding?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

" **Doing a side-story are we?** " Yes, I am working on that. " **What for?** " Interested to see how three out of four villains survive the meanest prison that has ever existed on Remnant? " **...Eh, why not.** **Sounds good to me. After all, I love tormenting failures and like to see what it is like in that prison.** " Okay, let's see what's going on.

* * *

Lisa Lavender: " _This is Lisa Lavender reporting, and we have some exciting news!_ *shows a red background with silhouettes of Cinder and her team* _The terrorists have been finally found in Forever Fall Forests and have been arrested thanks to two huntsmen teams that are here in Vale._ *shows a picture of Team RWBY and Team DARK* _First we have Team DARK all the way from Menagerie and it was its leader, Dutch Lycorise, have done the final blow to the leader, Cinder Fall. Next we have Beacon's very own Team RWBY!_ *shows footage from the fight* _That's right, Vale's very own Huntsmen- I mean Huntresses-In-Training have also stopped Cinder Fall and her followers._ *shows a large, metallic tower with large walls around it as well as a volcano in the background* _Right now, three of the prisoners are being transported to Tartarus Prison where they are given a life sentence. As for Cinder Fall, she is transported to a secret location where she is also be serving a life sentence._ *shows wanted pictures of Mercury, Emerald, and Neopolitan with Mercury giving the middle-finger which is censored* _The criminals you see here are Mercury Black, son of the assassin, Marcus Black. Emerald Sustrai, a thief that uses an illusion semblance. And finally, Neopolitan, a close associate of the escaped prisoner, Roman Torchwick. This is Lisa Lavender, signing off!_ "

* * *

Tartarus Prison/Tuesday/5:00 am/Island 97 Miles Away From Menagerie

Tartarus Quintuple Max Prison. Here lies the biggest scum of the planet. A prison founded by non other than Merlot Industries when they founded Menagerie Kingdom. The prison is surrounded by lava flows, small volcanic eruptions, poison gas fields, and boiling waters that are hot enough to fry a man alive. This is where this story takes place.

A dropship is en route towards Tartarus with Mercury, Emerald, and Neopolitan in tow along with a few other prisoners. A Neo-White Fang soldier wearing a security version of the MJOLNIR armor is making his rounds and checking the restraints and collars on each of the criminals until he comes across Mercury. "So you're Mercury, huh?" he says with a tone of cynicism in his voice. "Son of the infamous Marcus." Then he punches him in the face. "That's for what he did to my boss, you fucker!" Mercury spat on the floor, "I suspect I'm gonna get a lot of that." "Exactly." " _This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in Tartarus in 30 seconds. Please hang on or we'll shoot your asses._ "

Mercury then asked the guard, "What type of prison is Tartarus?" The guard then looked at Emerald, "It is hell on Remnant."

The dropship landed on the landing pad and opened its doors to let out the prisoners and are introduced to more guards with guns. Mercury is given a set of prosthetic legs that are more like small metal poles on metal feet in order to walk. The guard on the dropship laughed, "Your Warden Hilda's problem now!" and gets back on the dropship and took off. "Hilda?" Mercury said before the guards forces him to face forward "As in Hilda Greywolf?" "Who's she?" Neo asked. "Heard about her from my dad. She is one mean old bird that had most of her body scorched a few years ago when he broke out of prison. Right now there are rumors about her being back on the force."

They hear loud, robotic footsteps coming out of the giant doorway. What they see is a wrinkly old woman with sun-tinted goggles and wearing a large, mechanical suit of armor that stands 10 feet tall and really bulky. Mostly to intimidate prisoners. She grinned at Mercury, "I can assure you Mr. Black, those rumors are true." Emerald took a big gulp as Neopolitan just stands there with a frightful look on her face and hands shaking. Warden Greywolf then speaks to the prisoners through her megaphone button on her neck, "Now here this! Your asses are mine! Your asses now belong to Tartarus! The reason why you are here is because you refuse to behave as proper people of society! For those being sentence for life, this will be your new home! Or should I say meat grinder! Any refusal to behave, you will be sent to one of the other four tiers of this prison!"

She then let's go of the megaphone button. Mercury raised his hand, "Can you explain why I have these legs?" Warden Hilda puts on a devilish grin and presses a button on her left arm. Mercury then gets electrocuted for a few seconds and kneeled down. "Those legs of yours are meant to break easily whenever you kick something. Plus it also prevents you from gaining access to certain areas and to show you who is the boss of this place. You got that, sonny?" Mercury tries to get back up and responded, "I got it." and gets help from both Emerald and Neo. Although it is hard to get someone up while wearing cuffs. "Good. Now Major!" A security guards steps forward, "Yes, ma'am!" "Take these animals to their cages!" "Yes, ma'am!" He then turned toward the guards at the entrance, "Prisoners walking!"

Everyone then enters the prison with the three going to a different block than the other new comers as the Major explains a few things. "Alright, pay attention you punks! Mercury, you prisoner 5421153-2. Emerald, you prisoner 5421153-3. Ice Cream Girl, you're 5421153-4. Now remember your numbers." "But my name is-" SMACK! Neo got hit in the head by another guard's rifle. "When I say pay attention, it means shut the fuck and and open you fucking ears! Remember the rules. My rules. Now listen, the only outside you see here is lava and boiling salt water. In other words, there is no outside. This is a co-ed prison. So whenever you girls get lonely, ask Mercury to mark his territory. Check your desires right now, because you will not get out. No one has, no one ever will."

The giant gate leading to cellblock A begins to open as prisoners started to have their backs against the walls and hands raised. As they passed through, the Major ordered, "Okay, close the gate!" and the heavy, three-foot thick gate started to close. They continue to walk down a hall with the Major keeps explaining, "No physical contact with other inmates whatsoever. No contraband of any kind. Don't ask what's contraband. I define that day by day. In other words, spare yourself and carry nothing but lint in those pockets." They turn at a corridor and see more prisoners against the wall. Emerald glanced at some of them and see frightened look on their faces and some are starting to sweat like they did something wrong. Or trying to avoid getting killed.

Then they went down another corridor where there is a checkpoint with force fields and a sentry bot keeping an eye out. The Major waved his badge and the force field was shut down for them to walk through. Then they come across more prisoners against the walls, showing the same looks on their faces like before. "There are ten cellblocks here in Tier 1, A to J. You're in block A." As they continue to pass through, the three noticed some security turrets following them and are ready to shoot if they make the wrong move. They continue to walk down the dimly lit halls with one of the male prisoners whispering to another, "Hey, is that them?" A guard smacked him in the gut and ordered, "Stay silent!" "I was just wondering-" then the guard cut him off by pointing his weapon at him.

"Last warning!" "Look man, you don-" BANG! He took a shot through the head and lied dead. Emerald cringed a bit while Neo started to freak out and let out a loud squeal. The guard then pointed his gun at the other prisoner, "In your cage! NOW!" The guards behind the three push them with one shouting, "Keep moving!" After that, they walked up to one of the cell doors and pushed them in. "This is your cage." the Major speaks, "It's time to delouse you filth. Don't breath it in." The cell door closed and they noticed some holes on the floor and ceiling placed in symmetrical patterns along with four beds and a filthy toilet. Then a pink mist filled the room as they try to hold their breath.

Welcome to Tartarus Prison


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

Cellblock A/5:15 am

After the delousing process, the cell doors open. But they refused to get out because they are too busy trying to figure out on getting out. Mercury is sitting on one of the beds as Neo is sitting on the opposite bed and Emerald pacing back and forth. "So what type of prison is this?" Neo asked and worried for her life. "I don't know." Mercury replied, "I have seen and heard many types of slams before, but this one is different and new territory for me." Emerald then stopped and looked at both of them, "We need to get information. We'll go around and asked a few people on what they know."

Mercury: "That's a good idea."

Neo: "I'm going with you. No telling what these prisoners are capable of."

Emerald: "Good idea. We should stick together just in case."

Now they went out and try to find someone who knows a bit more about the prison. However, they come across a female prisoner who is a tiger Faunus. "Psst." she went as the three step out the room. "What do you want?" Mercury says in a threatening tone. "If you want some information, check out Nicko in the courtyard. She knows more about this place if you want to live. Shes the mouse Faunus reading." Then she just ran off. "Can we trust her?" Neo asked and looking a little distrustful. "It's probably worth the risk."

* * *

Courtyard A/5:17 am

They made their way in the courtyard which has something covering the dirty field that only let in little bit of sunlight and towers with deactivated searchlights. The place is filled with prisoners working out, playing ball, or reading on the benches. They spotted her reading a book titled 'The Lady in the Lake' and approach her. "You guys want information?" she asked while she keeps reading. "Yes." the three answered in unison. Niko then sighs as she closed the book before explaining.

"Alright, listen up. Right now, we're in the biggest hellholes that has ever existed. If you want to survive, you need to know that all your rights have been revoked. As in human rights. Here, you are treated as a an animal being hunted by poachers mixed with trash that no one wants. The guards have the liberty to kill you if they want. Hell, they get to torture you and get paid for it." "That's not right!" Emerald shouts in disbelief. "Believe me honey, that's how things work here. If you commit a crime and given a life sentence, no one gives a shit if you live or die. No phone calls, no trial, just straight up execution here."

Neo: "Can you explain more about the prison? Like the facilities, the routines, and other shit like that?"

Niko: "We are here in Tier 1. It is the nicest place compared to everywhere else in this prison. You get sunlight in a way, your food comes to you...as long as you keep your head down. Because the guards here are as terrifying as the criminals here. The collars around our necks, *pointing at the collar on her neck* they prevent us from using our semblances."

Mercury: "When's breakfast? I'm hungry. We haven't had ate in a while."

Niko: "You'll eat at eight o'clock on the dot. Moving on, you guys saw the holes on the floor, right?"

Emerald: "Yeah we did. There was also some on the ceiling."

Niko: "Because there are surveillance devices hidden in the cells. Or cages as the guards called them. If you are planning an escape in your cell, then they activate the kill switch. Which ultimately means metal spikes from the floor and ceiling will turn you into swiss cheese. But you shouldn't cause trouble."

Mercury: "What about the guard weapons?"

Niko: "Impossible. The guns are DNA encoded and given ID tags so that prisoners wouldn't use them. If you try, you'll get fried. Even if you manage to get your DNA in the database you have to put up with the ID lock-down so no luck with that. There aren't any of those turret sentries in blocks C and H because some of the prisoners work for the guards and do some of the more dirtier work. As for the other tiers of this place, each one is as worse as the last. Tier 2 is divided into two fronts: north and south. The north side is the underground prison. It is open space with no windows and also home to a mining facility. And no quarters for you to sleep in. You only sleep on the floor and you have to stand in line to get food. South side-"

Their conversation is interrupted with three guards surrounding a prisoner. "Hold it, prisoner." The male prisoner was frighten as two of the guards aim their rifles at him. "W-w-what is it, sir?" he says with the look of fear in his eyes. "A little birdie told me that you've been holding contraband." The prisoner gulped, "What do you mean?" "Check his pockets." One of the guards search him and found a small plastic bag with some white powder in it. The guard handed it to his commanding officer as he looked at it. "Looks like you've been lying. Take him to Tier 2...South-side." The prisoner started to freak out as two of the guards were dragging the prisoner by his feet. "No!" he screamed, "NOT SOUTH! ANYWHERE BUT SOUTH! I DON'T WANT TO BE LOCKED-UP WITH THOSE FREAKS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The three then turned their attention back at Niko. "The southern side is an insane asylum where they keep the most unstable prisoners. Tier 3 is a bunch of suspended cells over an active lava flow underground. Tier 4 is where they do inhuman experiments on us. Mostly to test products that maybe too dangerous to sell or used to test new weapons. Plus you will be cryogenic sleep until they need you. After doing some dangerous testing" "That is seriously wrong." Emerald pointed out. Mercury then ask, "What's at Tier 5?" "No one knows what's at Tier 5. Once you're inside, you can never get out. But that's just something I heard. No one knows what is up there in that tower, not even the guards here. I had a friend being sent up there, and no one has seen him since."

Niko then started to stand, "If I were you, I suggest that you get a weapon. You can get a shiv at block C, but those guys will report you in exchange for something. Unless you pay them in lien." "We don't have any money." Mercury says as he emptied his pockets. "Then you're screwed." and she walks away.

* * *

Cellblock A/8:01 am

It is breakfast time. Like Niko said, food is delivered via some sort of food elevator above their toilet. The food is...not very appetizing. Neo poked her food with her spoon to make sure that her brown, green, and yellow slush isn't alive. "I think it might be mashed potatoes with re-fried beans and vegetables that went in a blender." Emerald says with a spoonful of yellow slush. Mercury sniffs his food and turns in disgust, "Doesn't smell like it." Emerald tasted it and immediately spat it out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GARBAGE?!" Neo continues to poke, "I think it is garbage that went through a blender."

Emerald then does her best to stomach the awful crap they call food along with Mercury and Neo. After that, Emerald began to throw some up in the toilet then groaned, "That is the worst food I ever had." AEERUUUUUCK! Mercury does his best to hold it in, "What did they put in this, rat poison?" Neo was holding her stomach while stumbling in the cell, "I think they did." Then she passed out on the floor with some green stuff leaking from her mouth while Emerald is still barfing.

Once she is done, they start to hear muffled screaming noises in the cell next to them. Then they start to hear muffled voices, " _Come on, sis! Let me have a turn!_ " " _Patience brother, patience. Let me have my turn first._ " Mercury then placed his ear on the wall. " _No! Please let me out!_ " "Isn't that Niko's voice?" Emerald stopped throwing up and went outside their cell along with Mercury. When they come out, they see a deer Faunus prisoner with his ear on the door. "What is going on?" Emerald asked. The prisoner leans off the door, "It's the torture siblings, Red and Vert. They got a hold on Niko and found out she worked as a guard here." "Wait, what?!" Then they hear banging on the door, " _NOOOOOOO! Let me out!_ " " _Easy there lovely, we're gonna have fun before-_ " CHINK! The door opens and shows the pierced corpses of the three prisoners.

Neo then stumbled towards the door and still feeling sick, "Hey, what are you guys-" Then she notices the dead bodies as the metal spikes went back in the holes, "OH GOD!" BLAUAUAUAUAU! "Oh, geez, Neo! On my shoes? Really?" "Sorry, Emerald." Then a bunch of guards come rushing over and pushing the prisoners aside to get in the cell. The Major also showed up. "Well, well, well." he says as he approaches the three. "I have good news and bad news for you three." Emerald then started to hide behind Mercury. "The bad news is that the paperwork went through and you are being transferred to Tier 2. The good news is that you are being sent north side." Neo and Emerald sighed in relief as Mercury just stands strong. Two guards then shoved them with one saying, "Come on! Let's get you to your new home. Hehehehe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Menagerie Eastern Research Site/Tuesday/10:09 am

At a certain research site, Cinder is suspended in some sort of stasis tube in a blue fluid that keeps her that way. Yet she is also wearing a breathing mask and wires hooked up to life monitoring systems that are keeping her alive. She is at the center of some lab with Taiga Chishiki Victoria Draco-Kitsune, Head of Scientific Research and Development of the Grand Empire and one of the 20 children of the Empress, has entered the room with some scientist doing research. "What have you got?" the princess says in a demanding tone. "We have made an astounding discovery!" says one of the overly-excited scientist.

"We have made a MAJOR find in Ms. Falls, your grace!" "Oh, really?" she tilts her head and is now curious at the findings. The scientist then explains, "We discovered that the effects of a soul removal of a powerful being, like the Autumn Maiden, there is still traces of power surging through her. But we also discovered something else." The scientist walked Taiga over to a monitor and shows something inside of Cinder. A green bee shell and vein-like green things coursing in her body. Taiga then takes a closer look, "Is that...a Gaia Bee?"

"Yes!" the scientist replied manically, "It is one of those anima bees that the Dragon and Templar use. But if we take a closer look..." The scientist then shows two images of human bodies with anima veins. One is a normal human body with a few anima veins and another is Cinder's with five times that of a normal. "The remnant of the Maiden Soul has increased her power over anima. That, and we also discovered that she has been using some form of drugs from the old Council of Venice base in her hideout." Taiga then develops an interest, "And those drugs are?"

"We are still organizing and categorizing all the stuff removed from that cave. There is still much before we can determine once everything is fully catalog. But there is more!"

Taiga: "More?"

The scientist then shows a one of Cinder's cells at a magnification of 20000x and shows certain microbes multiplying at a very slow rate. The scientist looked back at his boss with a crazy grin, "Her body is producing midi-chlorians!" This was a huge surprise to Taiga who just stands there dumbfounded and stunned. "Her body is producing midi-chlorians?" "That is correct! It is done at a slow rate but she is producing them. It is phenomenal! But there is more!" Taiga blinked twice and responded, "More?"

Scientist: "You know that you've been trying to bond cosmic energy sources with Dust?"

Taiga: "Yes, why?"

Scientist: "Take a look at this."

They turned their attention backed towards the monitor where they can see Cinder's blood cells with some traces of Green Eco, Terrazine, and Dust. One of the red blood cells collected some of the traces of all three and combines them. Taiga's eyes widen in astonishment as Cinder's blood fuses together all the samples together. "What do you think?" says the proud and excited scientist. "I think...you just have won the Nobel Prize, Dr..." "Finch. Gris Finch." "Thank you, Dr. Finch." she says in a happy tone of voice and a proud smirk. "You're name is gonna go down in the history of the Empire once...IF, the spatial experiment is a success." The good Dr. Finch bows down, "Thank you, your grace."

"However," she now has a stern tone of voice, "we may need to make a synthetic version of her blood. She is a valuable specimen after all and we don't want to lose her by bleeding her dry." "Do you always treat everything as a scientific experiment?" The two turn around and see Darth Wrathius right behind them. Dr. Finch got freaked out, yet Taiga is unimpressed. "Not always." she responded, "I am the Head of Scientific Development in the empire. Whenever I come across something interesting, I want to get as much data as I can."

Wraithius just stands there with his arms crossed while listening to Taiga rambling on about her scientific whatevers. After cutting her lecture to an hour, he then spoke, "But don't forget. Ozpin and Ironwood are already expecting us making a move on them. So it is best to be careful." Taiga just laughed at the Sith Lord's warning, "Our networks and facilities are well secured and hidden from the rest of the world. Don't forget, we are dealing with men. Not gods or monsters."

As Wraithius walks out of the door, he said to Taiga as the door shut, "True. But you're little brother will be one one day." Back in the lab, Taiga felt a chill going down her spine as she asked the scientist for a few blood samples. "Oh and by the way," Dr. Finch hands over the samples, "why not clone them?" "Because there are certain properties that you cannot clone."

* * *

Tartarus Prison/2nd Tier Tower 7/11:01 am

Mercury, Emerald, and Neopolitan are being transferred through some form of crate being carried off by a crane to one of the transfer towers. Then the crate gets put in a socket next to the other crates which later opened the doors to for a walkway. Before they head out, one of the prisoners was screaming and smacking his head while saying, "My head! It burns!" Then charges right to a female prisoner who tells him to get away and tosses him over the edge.

"Stupid fuck." then spits at the dark edge. Then a turret on the rail came down and said, " _You are in violation!_ " The female prisoner started to panic as the turret aims at its target, "Wait! No. No, no, no, no, no, no. NOOOOO!" Then the turret fires and kills the female prisoner while the crowd cheers at the sound of gunfire. The three then step out once it is cleared. "I don't see any windows." Mercury says as she sticks out her head. "That's because we're underground." Emerald pointing the facts out.

Then a mech suit walked in on the left side of the walkway. The mech was silvery with the cockpit in a shape of a dog's head and the two hands also in the form of the heads of dogs. "Get moving!" the pilot of the mech suit said and threaten them with the spin of its right chaingun. The three immediately walked down to another door into narrow hallways with many signs saying 'No Talking', 'No Fucking', and 'No Physical Contact'. They keep walking down until they come across an elevator with three other prisoners and a guard behind some sort of security checkpoint box cage.

One of the prisoners was being twitchy and acting nervous for the past two minutes until he charges at the guard screaming, "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Then he gets shot by the guard. "Holy Dust!" one of the prisoners shouted. Then the guard pointed his gun at the other prisoners, "Keep quiet and stay in line." What happens next to Mercury, Emerald, and Neopolitan is going to get a whole lot worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

Tartarus Prison/Hallway to Tower 12/11:07 am

Mercury, Emerald, and Neopolitan make their way down a narrow hallway with three other prisoners towards Tower 12 after riding the elevator. A brown hair cat Faunus prisoner stops with the three behind him and turned to face them. "Can we have a moment?" he said with the look of nervousness on his face. The three stop and listen to what he has to say. "Listen. I overheard one of the guards on my way over here, and they were talking about Tower 13. They call it 'The Freakshow'." "Why is it called that?" Emerald asked with an eyebrow raised.

"From what I gather, they have some strange people that are not from this world. And they are super dangerous if their 'suppressors' or whatever are removed." Mercury just chuckled, "You serious?" "I have no clue, but we should get moving before the guards kill us." They all went down the hallway and into a large hallway with a large steel door opening up with the other prisoners waiting. Once it opened, they are in a very large concrete room with a few prisoners looking at the new fish coming in. The room is grayish color with florescent lights and turrets moving along the rails on the walls. There are no windows but there is a large painting on the far wall in the form of a golden phoenix being wrapped by a silver dragon under a bronze sun.

Everyone made it on the other side of the door as it starts to close and seal shut. From the crowd of the prisoners, one moved to the front of the crowd. It is a human man that stands six feet tall with a very muscular build. He is bald headed, wearing black jeans and has a tribal flaming tattoo on his left side of his chest and left arm. "Well, well, well." he says while clapping his hands slowly as he has his brown eye gaze on Mercury. "If it ain't the son of the backstabber."

Mercury noticed the man and recognizes him. "Bruno Brownstone." he says with eyes wide open. "How have you been?" "How have I been?" he says sarcastically, "Well, let me see. *counts with his fingers* Your father stabbed me in the back by leaving me behind on a heist. Been given a life sentence at one of the toughest prisons in Mistral. Then I've been transferred here to one of the worst prisons ever." Then starts to get angry and continues to be sarcastic, "So yeah, I've been doing great."

"Hey guard!" Bruno yells at one of the two guards at a smaller door. "Can you authorize a fight?! I have 50 lien with me so I can kick this brats ass!" One of the guards laughed, "Alright, but don't kill him. Warden wants those three alive." " _Rail defenses, deactivated._ " A man in rags with spade tattoos on his eyes and a top hat stands at the edge of a yellow hexagon on the floor with everyone forming a circle. Mercury and Bruno stand in the center of the hexagon and in fighting positions. "Alright, listen up!" the spade-eyed man yells out to the cheering crowd of prisoners, "Here are the rules! The fighters have to remain in the ring and the winner is decided when one of you dies! But since there is a no killing rule in place, beat the loser to a pulp until the guards call it off!"

The match starts and Bruno starts off with a jab to Mercury's face, but he misses. Mercury is having a hard time keeping his guard up and maintaining balance with his new legs. Bruno keeps on punching as Mercury tries to land a kick as the crowd is cheering on. Emerald sees the unfair advantage Bruno has so she tries to step in, but is stop by a hulking, hideous, fat male prisoner that gives her a lustful grin and is drooling. Emerald is disgusted and steps back with Neo.

Mercury jumps up in the air and does a spinning kick. He did hit but bends one of his legs a bit as he lands on the ground. Bruno smiles as he notices Mercury's legs. Mercury tries to jump back, but Bruno grabs the leg and flails him around like a rag doll many times. Emerald tries to get in again, but the fat brute keeps getting in her way. Neo then tries to get past, but the guards stopped her. After Mercury is slammed into the ground the 44th or 45th time, he is badly bruised and his legs are completely bent out of shape. Bruno lets go, "HA! How do you like that you pathetic brat!" Then flails him around again for another 40 times. Then he holds him upside down by his ankles. "You are just as pathetic as your father." Hearing that made Mercury mad as he spat blood on Bruno's face.

Bruno then throws Mercury out of the arena into the wall in frustration. "The winner is, Bruno!" The crowd gave him a cheer as he wipes the blood off of his cheek. Then there was a loud bang, the sound of a pistol shot. The one fired the shot was the Major. "Alright you filthy animals, that's enough!" Mercury fell off the wall and he is not looking too good...and is unconscious by the look of it. "Men," the Major shouted, "take this loser into the med-bay." The guards dragged Mercury's unmoving body out through the big steel door to take him to the med-bay of this tier.

With Mercury gone, Emerald and Neopolitan are on their own. " _Rail defenses, activated._ "

Everyone left to go doing what they were doing since their entertainment has stopped. However, the tall fat man is still their and is still watching the two, like a predator stalking its prey. Emerald and Neo notices the horrible bastard as he continues to stare at then and decided to head towards the food ward.

* * *

Food Ward/11:37 am

Neo and Emerald headed towards the food ward through what looks like a courtyard as other prisoners head over to get lunch. Then they walked down a hallway that has no sentry guns, no guards, or any surveillance devices. At the food ward, the two have a rather disgusting and repulsive food. On their trays is a black blob that wiggles around with bumps on it. Emerald poked at it with her spoon, "What the hell is this?" she says in disgust. "I don't know," Neo pushes the tray away, "but I am not eating it."

As they are about to leave, the fat man sat right between them. "Hi, girls." he says with a disgusting tone of voice then follows up with a burp. "I'm John Hamton. But all the girls call me, 'Porky'." The two are really disturbed by this tub of lard as he just grabs his food with his bulging hand and stuff it down his mouth. As he licks his tray of what is left, Emerald asked him a question. "Are you with 'the Freakshow' in Tower 13?" Everyone stopped at what they were doing and looked at Emerald with shock expressions.

"Uh..." the hideous creature went, "...no." "I know where." another human prisoner with a black complexion stood up. "They have their own food ward and you can get to it through one of the courtyards." Emerald and Neo went out as fast as they could, much to Porky's irritation as he slams the table.

* * *

 **AN: HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

Tartarus Prison/Tier 2 Tower 13/11:51 am

Neo and Emerald make their way to the other tower to see the so-called 'Freakshow' to understand what type of prison this truly is...and to get away from the abomination known as, Porky. As they enter, they were in quite a shock at what they see. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" went a giant, green creature with a metal jaw, pointy ears, and wearing patched and tattered clothing. "I DA BIGGEST AND DA BADDEST!" the creature shouted loudly again. Then the turrets, some drones, and guards showed up and bind the creature down.

Emerald and Neo are watching it from the doorway as they hold it down and binds its arms and legs then carried it out of the courtyard. Once things settled down, they manage to see a few strange creatures that they have never seen before. They see a man with golden hue skin and pointy ears wearing some type of wrist irons on his wrists. Another appears to be some sort of man with black hair chewing on his own arm like a rabid animal. Another is a woman with a brown complexion and tribal tattoos on her body. There are three more by the Food Ward door that went in, but they didn't get a clear view of them.

Emerald and Neo approached the golden colored stranger who is just sitting on the bench. "Excuse me," Emerald spoke to the strange man, "can you tell me what are you? What type of prison is-" the man raised his hand. "You have many questions." the man spoke in a warm gentlemen tone, "I'll do what I can. I am an Altmer, a High Elf, and my name is Ruldir Breamar. That thing you saw being dragged away, that was Kaz'mol. He is an Ork and a space pirate." Both Neo and Emerald are now confused as they look at each other.

"Confused?" the Altmer gave sinister smile at the two girls. "I can understand that. The people here are from another universe. The reason is because we are cut-off from our resources from our home universe. As for the chains," he raised his wrist to show the cuffs he is wearing, "these are made of dimeritium. A metal that is meant to suppress one's magic." He then pointed at the symbol on the wall. "And that there is the symbol of the Grand Empire that sent us here to this backwater mudball. No offense." "None taken." Emerald said.

"So what is the Grand Empire?" Neo asked. "That is a very, very, very long story. The short-version: It is a universal empire that claims one galaxy after another by many different methods. As the matter of fact, the empress of the empire did some incredible feats. One of which is killing the God-Emperor of the Imperial of Man and brought some form of peace to a galaxy that has seen 40,000 years of war and bloodshed." Ruldir told the two girls about the empire, the empress, and her children until Emerald asked one peculiar question. "What crime did you commit?"

Ruldir chuckled, "Me? I've been given a life sentence when I try to create an army of undead to invade the planet Jul'balor. A planet that is a somewhat family friendly vacation site with warm tropical beaches, great safari zones, and home to the best parties ever." Emerald tilted her head in confusion with Neo just scratching her head. "The reason, it is because it has high concentrations of magic in its lay-lines where any mage can harness. I try to claim the power for myself, but didn't go so well. Because I got beaten by a brat!" The two backed away as he yelled. "I was beaten by a fucking child! Well, not that surprise since he is the empress's son."

Emerald's legs were shaking as if she- "Is there a restroom here?" ...Yeah, that. The Altmer laughed, "What restroom? We only use that." He pointed his finger at the edge of the walls where there is water running and a foul smell like sewage. Neo and Emerald looked at it in disgust. "You have got to be kidding me." Neo gave Emerald her jacket as she walks over to the sewer grate. "Just do it in the holes!" Ruldir shouted with one hand cupped at his mouth.

"Oh, and by the way," he turned towards Neo, "have you met that fat piece of shit name, Porky." Neo became disgusted, "Unfortunately, yes." "Be careful, that guy is known for raping women to death by skewering them with his penis. Literally." Emerald got done and noticed a disturbed look on Neo's face. "What did I miss?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

3 Weeks Later...  
Tartarus Prison/Tuesday/8:04 am

Neo and Emerald are in the Food Ward at a place called, 'The Freakshow'. A collection of criminals from another dimension banished to Remnant by the Grand Empire. According to Ruldir, the altmer from that universe, says that it is similar to Butcher Bay. However, there are numerous changes to the prison. While Emerald pokes her nasty looking food with a disdain look on her face. The food looks like a black sloppy lump that came from the sewers. Neo was shivering while holding her spoon. Her eyes looked depraved as if she is losing the will to live. "Neo," Emerald says as she notices, "are you okay?" Neo dropped the spoon and covering her face. Then she started crying.

Between her sobs, Emerald can barely hear, "I can't...take it..." "Let's go out to the hall." The two walked out to the hallway between the food court and courtyard where there are no security turrets so Emerald does her best to comfort her by holding her tight. "I can't take it." Neo says while in Emerald's arms, "I just can't take this place anymore." Neo grips tight on Emerald as streams of tears fall from her face. "Hang in there. Once Mercury gets back, we'll plan our escape." "Did someone mention me?" They heard the voice coming from the entrance of the courtyard. A very familiar voice. They turn their heads to see Mercury Black, who still has the shitty legs. However, he does have some bloodstains on his face.

Neo and Emerald ran up to hug Mercury. The girls start crying, happy to see a 'somewhat' friendly face again. "Whoa there." he says as he pushes them away, "What the fuck's the matter with you two? Not only that, I'm still a bit sore." Mercury rubs one of his eyes. "What happened to you?" Emerald asked, "Was your injuries that serious?" "Actually..."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Two Weeks Earlier...

Mercury started to wake up which is then he notices that he is strapped to a table and his legs are missing. The table start tilting upwards to show a room with dark corners and concrete walls and floor with a large metal door on the other side of the room. He noticed something in one of the corners of the room. The figure stepped forward and reveals that he wears black robes that are tattered with a matching cape. The figure also wears helmet with horns and a black visor along with black gauntlets. "Greetings, Mr. Black." the figure speaks in a deep, menacing voice. "I am, Darth Vindex. And I am here to talk to you."

Mercury spat at the menacing Sith Lord. Darth Vindex approaches Mercury and punches him in the face. "You should be aware of the situation you are in." Vindex says with a hostile tone. Mercury just rolled his head and went "Tsh." out of annoyance. "Now then, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you must answer them honestly. Do something stupid, then you'll regret it. Do you understand?" "Whatever, fuckface." "I'll take that as a yes." Vindex took a few steps back and slowly pace across the room in Mercury's view.

"First question: Did you kill your father?" Mercury laughs for a moment before answering, "Indeed I did. And I would gladly do it again, that asshole." "Off to a good start. Now, second question: When did you met Ms. Falls?" "What's it to you? As a matter of fact, did your father fuck a cow? That would explain the horns." Vindex use force grip on Mercury. Mercury thought as he is being chocked, ' _What the hell-? Is telekinesis his semblance or something._ ' Then Vindex lets go and Mercury started breathing heavily. "I'll ask again. When did you met Ms. Falls?" "The same day I killed my dad and burn our house down!" Mercury yelled out in resentment.

"You must have known her for a while. Which means you must have known a lot about her and her goals. Now for my third question: Where is Salem?" "Like hell I'm gonna answer that!" Mercury shouted at the Sith Lord. Darth Vindex stops pacing and tries to use force persuasion. "You will tell me where Salem is." Mercury just laughs, "What do you think you're doing? Waving your hand like that." Then he switches to force lighting. The electricity surges though Mercury's body and Mercury screams in pain. "Where is Salem?" "I don't have a clue, you motherfucker!" Vindex uses force lighting again, but with both hands. "I'll ask again. Where is Salem?" "I don't know! Even if I did know, I would never tell to a freak with horns like you!" Again, Vindex uses force lighting. "Where is she? Who are the other conspirators? Where are they hiding?" "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Very well then." Vindex started rubbing his hands together, "Looks like I have to resort to my most dangerous method of all. There is a chance you might die from this." Darth Vindex uses one of the most dangerous power of the dark-side of the force: Drain Knowledge. The reason why Darth Vindex uses this technique last is because many of his victims die instantly after using it once. So he uses this on Mercury. Mercury then sharps to feel a sharp pain in his head. He tries to resist, but the harder he does, the more painful it gets. He then started screaming when blood started coming out of his eyes.

Outside the Interrogation Room...

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AaaaaaAAaaaahhh...AAAaaaaahhhhh...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " "Holy shit!" one of the two guards went as the screaming continues. "Just who the fuck is this guy?" The second guard just stands there as he took a big gulp. "Seriously dude, tell me." "That is a Sith Inquisitor, Darth Vindex. And trust me dude, you better stay away from him. One time, he threw a tantrum in his quarters and one of the guys got butchered for trying to stop him." "Yikes. Is he scarier than the warden?" "Trust me, you do not want to know." Then all of a sudden, the screaming stopped.

Back in the Interrogation Room...

Mercury started to cough up blood as some were coming out of his eyes and nose. He is lucky to be alive. "Interesting." Darth Vindex says with a hint of amazement in the tone of his voice. "You are the second person that has ever survived my Drain Knowledge ability. Usually they end up dead." "*cough, cough* Tell me...*cough* Just who the...fu-..." Mercury is about ready to pass out before Vindex tell him something, "You know, the first person I met who didn't die is your acquaintance, Roman Torchwick. The people of this planet seem to be quite resilient." Then he passes out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

Tartarus Prison/8:32 am

After hearing Mercury's story, Neo and Emerald are shock to hear the methods they use to interrogate prisoners. "We got to get outta here." Emerald says with the look of fear on her face. "Just how do we get outta here?" Neo says, now more frighten then depress earlier. "Well then," Mercury cracks his knuckles, "lets form a plan. 'Cause I really hate this fucking dump."

The three made their way towards the courtyard to discuss how to escape.

Mercury: "Alright, let's discuss what we know so far."

Neo: "Well here in this prison, they have a mine below us."

Emerald: "And mining needs commerce. As in transport out."

Neo: "But that has already been done and failed. So they use locator chips implanted in the fingers along with a pass. Remove the chip, the pass is useless."

Mercury: "What about the pass?"

Emerald: "It only works with the chip and the chip also monitors your heart rate, pulse, brain activity, and makes your hand numb if you eat too much salt."

Mercury and Neo looked at Emerald with awkward expressions and have no idea what that means.

Mercury: "The fuck does that mean? And why?"

Emerald: "I don't know, it just works like that. I'm not an expert on alien tech from another universe."

Mercury: "Alright, alright. Let's just focus on the subject at hand. So we can't get one of the chips unless someone has it in their hand."

Neo: "Finger."

Mercury: "Whatever! Any other ideas?"

Emerald: "There is also this contest called Twisted Metal."

Mercury: "The fuck is that?"

Neo: "I never heard of that. What is it?"

Emerald: "I don't know. I just heard one of the guards talk about it a few days ago. Some sort of contest where criminals kill each other using cars."

Mercury: "Okay there is that. But the question is, where is the race track? This whole place is a volcanic island of burning death."

Neo: "Don't know. But there is also the ventilation."

Emerald: "Scratch that, they have trip lasers in all the ducts. Anything larger than a rodent gets detected and the defense systems kicks in."

Mercury: "Alright, we got two options: Twisted Metal OR The Mines. Which one should we take?"

*BEEEEEEEEEPPP!* The sound of the horn went off as the warden, Hilda Greywolf, makes an announcement. " _Attention all prisoners! Good news! Since I am in a good mood today, we are going to watch the Twisted Metal Tournament live, courtesy of our benefactors!_ " The prisoners made a loud cheer as they make their way towards the courtyard with a giant holoscreen appearing over the wall. Mercury, Neo, and Emerald then gather with the rest of the prisoners to see what this tournament is.

The screen turns on with a terrifying looking clown with his head on fire appears with an explosion and metal letters slamming against the clown spelling: 'Twisted Metal'. The prisoners cheered for joy after that title screen.

" _Hello all you fucking bastards! Are you ready for Twisted Metal!?_ " The prisoners gave a loud cheer after hearing that loud high-pitch yelling. " _I say are you ready?!_ " The prisoners give a louder cheer. The host gives off a heavy metal scream, " _AALLLRIIIIGHT! Let's get this tournament on the way._ " Emerald then nudged Mercury, "Actually, let's see if we can get into the mines. I think I have an idea what goes on." "Shh." Mercury said to Emerald, trying to see what it's all about. "You two go ahead, I'm gonna check this out."

* * *

Taiga's Laboratory/Unknown Time

In a lab deep under a certain location, Cinder is floating in a vat of preserving fluids and life monitors beeping away. She is still unconscious as a few vials of hypnocil drop into her system to prevent her from having dreams. However, in this dark room, a door open and light enters the room. From the bright door, two figures enter the room. One is Darth Vindex who has return from Tartarus Prison. The other, is Taiga Chishiki Victoria Draco-Kitsune. The two seem to be having an argument. "I told you, you can't have her! She is still important for our research!" Taiga shouts at the Sith Lord. "But we need the information she has in order to fight against this...Salem bitch." Vindex says in a more calmer tone. "But she is too dangerous! Not to mention we'll lose valuable data."

Darth Vindex looks at Cinder, "Not unless we use...IT." Taiga's eyes widen in horror, "No way! We are not using the parasite! I don't care if it is tamed, we are not using some Zerg worm into her brain!" Darth Vindex looked at Taiga for a few moments of silence. "I meant the implant." "...oh. That I can do." Cinder is starting to slowly open her eyes, but can only squint at what she sees. Her vision is blurry, but she can see something red and black. Vindex quickly turns and see Cinder waking up. He waved his hand and she fell back to sleep. Before she falls into a deep sleep, she can hear, "Sleep for now. My new apprentice."

* * *

Mine Entrance/8:41 am

At the entrance of a security checkpoint to the mines, Emerald and Neo are talking to one of the guards behind the glass through a speaker. Emerald furiously slammed her fist on the glass, "What do you mean we can't go in?!" Someone in a Cerberus Mech suit aimed the guns at the two girls and they backed away after being threaten. "Sorry, Warden's orders. I'm not allow to let you go into the mines." The guard says as he looks at the holoscreen with pictures of Mercury, Emerald, and Neopolitan with red words say 'FORBIDDEN' across the pics. Emerald grunted as she turns away and heads back. "I can't fucking believe this!" "Well, the mines are definitely out." Neo says, walking besides Emerald. "Let's go see how Mercury is doing. Maybe we can learn more about this Twisted Metal tournament."

On the way back up, Neo noticed a large crack on one of the walls and checks it out. "Neo, what are you doing?" Neo leans towards the hole in the crack and noticed a rusty metal ladder through what little light she can see. Neo starts to smile and turn her head towards Emerald, "I think I found a way out." Neo looks around and noticed no security nearby the dead end corridor. Best news is that there isn't any. "We need something to crack down this wall."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

Tartarus Prison Corridor/9:13 am

As Emerald and Neo about ready to tell Mercury about their new discovery, Mercury was also walking around the corridor looking for them. "Well." Emerald says to Mercury, "What is this Twisted Metal Tournament?" "Badass!" Mercury says with excitement, "You should have seen it! There is this clown called Sweet-Tooth with his ice cream truck of death that can turn into a robot! And this woman in a bride outfit in a pimped-up wedding limo with rocket launchers! Then they start racing, mowing down zombies and other prisoners, then, BASH! BANG! BOOOOOOOOM! Then a death obstacle course race with lava! It was fucking awesome!" Then he did a devil horns hand sign after finishing his sentence. But Neopolitan and Emerald are confused on what he just said. "Excuse me?" Neo says as she tilts her head. "I think we can cross that off our list." Emerald says while still a bit confused. "But we do have some good news and bad news."

Mercury then sighs, "Let me guess, we can't go into the mines." "Yup!" Neo raises her hand, "That's the bad news." "And the good news?" Emerald then clears her throat, "We found a secret exit out of here. But we need something to dig through the wall." "Can we at least-" "NO TWISTED METAL!" Neo and Emerald shouted in unison. "Anyway," Emerald starts to resume the situation, "we need like a hammer or a chisel to tear the wall down to get to the ladder. Any ideas on how to get one?" The two thought for a moment to figure out where to get one. Neo snapped her fingers, "I got it! We should ask Ruldir! He might know who!" Emerald is unsure, "I don't know. He might asks for something in return." "Well what choice do we have. We need a chisel or a hammer. Or something."

* * *

"Freak Show" Courtyard/9:25 am

The three went towards the courtyard to find Ruldnir to ask for something equivalent to a hammer or chisel. On their way to find him, Bruno Brownstone showed up. "Hey there, kiddo!" ' _Oh fuck._ ' the three thought in unison. He approaches with a sinister smile on his crooked expression. "Glad to see you in one piece. Guess what? We get to fight again." Then two guards showed up and aimed their weapons at Mercury. Mercury sighed, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Tower 12 Courtyard/9:49 am

Everyone headed towards the fighting arena where Mercury has to fight against Bruno once again. " _Rail-defenses, deactivated._ " the computer says as the turrets get turned off. Then the spade-eyed man enters the edge of the hexagon ring. "Alright you prison bitches! This is a re-match of Mercury Black and Bruno Bowerstone! You all know the rules, so fight!" Bruno charges right at Mercury, but Mercury dodges yet stumbles. Then Bruno grabbed him the the hair and started to hold his head in his left arm then punches with his right.

Emerald looked away but Neo keeps watching as Mercury keeps on getting hurt. Then Bruno tosses him into the ground and grabs Mercury's leg...again. Then starts slamming him a few times. But Mercury detached his leg and then jumps onto Bruno's back. The crowd starts cheering as Mercury starts punching Bruno in the eye. Bruno grabbed him while Mercury grabbed his detached leg and smacked him with it. Bits of teeth and blood came out of Bruno's mouth as he staggers back a few feet. Emerald is now paying attention at the fight and noticed the tables have changed. Bruno angrily wipes his mouth and stampedes towards Mercury, who is standing on just one leg.

Mercury swings his detached leg at Bruno but misses. Then Bruno grabs the leg and throws it out of the ring. Mercury jumps up over Bruno, detached his other leg, and stabs Bruno in the eye. Bruno screamed in pain as he flails around in anger and frustration. Then Mercury stabs Bruno right in the weak point...his balls. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bruno screamed out loud as he places his other hand on his stabbed genitals. He is bleeding all over the place until Mercury jumped him. Bruno fell down with Mercury on top of him. Unable to move, Mercury crawled onto Bruno and started stabbing him right in the face in a brutal and savage manner. Again and again, he stabs Bruno as blood started pouring onto the floor and bits of bone and brain matter spews all over.

With one last thrust, Mercury has won. "Congrats! We have a new champ! Mercury Black!" The crowd of prisoners cheered with excitement as Emerald went, "He did it! He won!" Then she starts hugging Neo as they jump up and down. "Alright, alright!" one of the guards yelled, "That's enough you filthy animals!" " _Rail-defenses, activated._ " Mercury attached his legs after wiping the blood off and walks towards the referee. "Here you go, kid." he handed him the money, "100 lien. Enjoy. Next time you wanna fight, talk to that Ork guy at the freakshow and pay 50. Got it?" Mercury took the lien, "Sure thing." and walks towards Emerald and Neo. After watching the fight, Emerald had an idea. "Actually, why not use your legs to break down the wall." "Sssshhhhhh." Neo went before whispering, "Not out here. Let's go somewhere else. Away from prying eyes."

They turned and see Porky with his lustful smile that sends shiver down the two girls' spines. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The Freakshow

The three made their way back to the closest thing to represent a haven in a prison full of harden criminals. "So you were saying, Emerald." Mercury said. "We could use your legs to break down the wall and climb out." "That's a good idea." Neo says in a less enthusiastic tone, "But we are still being tracked by are collars." Neo tug the collar around her neck. "What about them? They only prevent us from using our semblances." "Actually," Mercury starts to explain, "I heard from the guards that they use them to keep track of us. Plus they explode if we try to remove it." Emerald took a big gulp and eyes widen after hearing that.

"Okay, lets go ask Ruldnir then. Where is he?"

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. If you are wondering, "Is this person going to do Volume 3 after this Mini-Volume?" The answer is...yes. Once this is done, I'm going to do the final volume to my trilogy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
**

Freak Show/10:46 am

The three look around to find Ruldnir until they found him meditating in the corner of the Food Ward. As the three approach, Ruldnir asks, "Can I help you?" Emerald steps up from the three, "We believe we found a way out." Ruldnir then gets up, "Really now? It better be good." Emerald then whispers, "Not here. Somewhere away from prying eyes." "Then lead the way."

* * *

Corridor/11:09 am

"So," Ruldnir says while standing near the crack, "what do you have in mind?" Mercury then says, "You said that those dimer-whatsits are suppressing your magic, right?" "Dimeritium. Yeah I said that." Neo then smirks, "Then how would you feel about removing those cuffs and using your magic again?" Ruldnir then takes an interest in what the three are saying. "I'm listening." "Here's the deal:" Mercury is about to explain, "If we help remove your cuffs, you use your magic to remove our collars without exploding them." "And you guys what me to be a distraction while you escape, correct?"

Neo: *rolls her head and shrugs* "Close, but not quite."

Emerald: "We need to know more about the final Tier. The Fifth Tier. Our friend/leader might be up there."

Ruldnir: *thinking about it* "You know what. I heard some of the guards talking about it, but they said they should never talk about it. Now that I think about it, the reason for all the hush-hush is to spread fear among the inmates. Or they keep the most dangerous inmates in some sort of cryo-prison."

Mercury: "That means, Cinder might be there."

Ruldnir: "Or she could be frozen in carbonite."

Emerald: *looks confused* "Carbon-what?"

Ruldnir: *acts like a commercial host* "Carbonite. A liquid substance made from carbon gases and turns solid through rapid freezing. Similar to liquid nitrogen, but puts someone in a state of hibernation. However, the drawback is the carbon sickness which includes exhaustion, weakness, dehydration, dizziness, memory loss, and temporary blindness. Some cases also include death."

Neo: *shocked* "That's horrible!"

Ruldnir: *laughs* "As if this place couldn't be any worse!" *stops laughing and becomes stern* "So anyway, how are you going to escape?"

Emerald points the crack behind Ruldnir. Ruldnir then turns around to get a closer look at the crack. Then he notices the hole and peeks through it. What he can barely see is a small open area with a rusty ladder. "I see." he says after backing away. "What do you need?" Mercury says, "We need to chip this wall with something and my legs..." Then shows how dented his legs are now after his fight against Bruno, "They're not in the best condition after the fight." "So I see. Well I do know someone who has connections that could give you guys what you need. Such as a club or a shiv. But it will cost ya'."

Emerald sighs, "How much?" "Depends, but do you have any lien or whatever the currency is?" The three search their pockets as Emerald pulls up 20 lien from her backside, Mercury pulled up his 100 from the fight he kept in his pocket, and Neo pulled out 50 lien from her left boot. They count all that they had till Ruldnir says, "Fair enough" while shrugging. "So, who is this guy?" Neo asks. "He's the guy with the tattoos and fat body. And don't worry, its not Porky. He's smaller, has a goatee, and a shaved mohawk. Just avoid Porky in the Food Ward. Unfortunately, that's where Fatso is."

* * *

Tower 12/Food Ward/11:19 am

The three made their way towards the food ward with no sign of Porky. Which is a huge relief for Neo and Emerald. They see Fatso eating in a corner of a table at the corner of the room. The guy is eating the nasty food and doesn't care about the taste. Mercury approaches Fatso. "Hey," he whispers, "Ruldnir told us you got some goods to sell. Do you have anything today?" "Yeah." he says, "I got some clubs, a shiv, and some electronic lockpicks. What do you need?" "What else you got?" "That's pretty much it. 50 lien for clubs, 30 for shivs, and 10 for the lockpicks."

Mercury gave the man 140 lien for everything and Fatso gave him two clubs, a shiv, and an electronic lockpick. Mercury approaches Emerald and Neo and showed them the items they need and head back to their future escape route.

* * *

Corridor/11:37 am

The three made it back to the crack with Ruldnir waiting patiently. "So did you get what you need?" Ruldnir asks. "I bought two clubs, a shiv, and an electronic lockpick for you." Mercury says while showing the items. "Really? Alright, let's get started!"

While Mercury uses the lockpick to get the dimetrium cuffs off of Ruldnir, Emerald and Neopolitan start chipping away through the wall...which is a lot harder than it looks since the tools are used. The shiv is dull and the clubs are makeshift stone clubs that has been tied over and over again because the rocks keep falling off. "Dammit." Emerald says as the rock falls off while chiselling. "This is gonna take longer than I thought." As she puts the rock back on, Mercury got the cuffs off. "Thanks." Ruldnir says while rubbing his wrists, "So good to be free. And now I'll return the favor."

The two girls stopped working and lined up beside Mercury as Ruldnir rubs his hands together. Then he stretches out and lightning came out from his hands and disabled the collars. The collars opened up and fall down to the floor off their necks. Then Ruldnir electrocuted his collar and has a large smile on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a riot to start and some assholes I need to payback!" Ruldnir ran out of the corridor and back towards the freakshow.

Once there, we stumbles across two guards. "Hold it right there!" one of the guards says as they aim their weapons. "Hello, boys!" "Oh shit! He's loose!" ZAP! "Aaahh!" Ruldnir shocked the guard and the guard was knocked back high in the air and into the wall. Then the second guard got blasted by a few firebolts. Then he start freeing the other prisoners and disabling the security defenses. He even freed the Ork pirate Kaz'mol. The warden then makes an announcement, " _Attention! We have a riot over at the Freak Show! Someone who has the balls to kill those fuckers, do it! DO IT NOW!_ "

Back at the corridor, the three managed to make a small hole while the yelling of inmates and gunfire is heard echoing throughout the prison.

* * *

" **Hey, Writer. Have you decided on the new Multiversal Whatever yet?** " Right now I'm, trying to decide whether I could choose the Multiversal Gamer or the Multiversal Artist. " **Well let us know when you decided, alright?** " Alright Scientist, alright.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

Corridor/11:37 am

Where was I? Oh right! The trio managed to break down the wall and found a secret passage with a rusty ladder. "I'll scout ahead." Neo says to the two while entering in. She climbed the ladder and see what appears to be stone vents that lead to the air ducts. Neo looks down and tells them what she sees, "I found the air ducts! We can escape through here!" "Hang on!" Emerald shouts while gripping the ladder, "I'm coming up!" Mercury is gonna go through with Emerald half-way up. However, a bunch of lights shine on him with the sound of guns locked and loaded. "Going somewhere?" Mercury slowly turn around and sees the Major with a dozen or more armed guards ready with happy trigger fingers. Mercury raises his hands in surrender while saying a depressing, "Fuck me."

"Check the hole." the Major ordered. Two of his men went to check and see the secret passage. "Sir, there's a secret passage over here. The other two must have escaped." The Major sighs, "The warden isn't gonna like this." "What should we do with Prisoner 5421153-2?" Mercury is looking at the Major with an angry expression till the Major ordered, "Send him to Tier 3. The rest of you, find the others." "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Air Ducts/11:47 am

Neo and Emerald spent 10 minutes navigating through the air ducts until they hit a large junction with a fan blowing air through six other ducts. They crawled out of the duct they were in to find out which way to go. "Aw shit." Emerald muttered, "Which way to the surface?" "I think you mean the airpad." Neo turns her head towards Emerald, "Remember, we're on a volcanic island so we need a transport out of here." Then she looks back at the vents, "But which way leads towards the surface?" "Wait a minute." Emerald looks back at the vent they came in, "Where's Mercury?" "Come on!" a voice came from the vent, "We got some female prisoners to catch!"

"Oh shit!" Emerald whispered with the look of fear. "Split up!" Neo says to Emerald. "Split up?" The second she turned back at Neo, she is gone and made her way inside one of the vents. "Crap, crap, crap!" Emerald starts to panic as she tries to figure out which vent to go through. As the soldiers get closer and closer, she had to make a split decision and take a lower vent. Emerald crawled as fast as she could to look for an exit with some of the guards hot on her heels. Then she comes across a fork in the vents. She smelled moisture coming from the left so she turned left.

In one of the other vents, Neopolitan crawls her way through with the scent of sulfur in the air and believes that she is close to the surface. She crawls desperately out in hopes of freedom, not caring about her two comrades. Neo just wanted to get out because she can no longer handle the prison's hospitality. Neo keeps on crawling until she sees light coming from the other side of the vent. With the exit in sight, Neo smiled for joy as she keeps pushing forward towards the sunlight.

Neopolitan removed the grate from the vent carefully to make sure no one is around. She scans the area to make sure that it is all clear. Neo jumps out of the vent and sigh for relief. However, something electrocute her from the back and passes out. There are four guards with active camo equipment that took her out and render her unconscious.

* * *

Elsewhere in the vents...

Emerald crawls through the vents while following the scent of moisture nearby. But she keeps thinking about Cinder and how to rescue her. However, she is more focus on getting to the surface so she can see the layout of the place then make a plan to rescue her. She turns at a corner of the duct then sees a light a few feet away and at the bottom of the vent. The smell of moisture is coming through it so she just goes right to it. Emerald made her way to the light and sees something she didn't want to see.

It is the men's shower and realize her mistake. When she try to move forward, the vent gave way and she crash lands right into the showers filled naked male criminals and the showers are still in lock down along with many other parts of the prison. It spooked the men and hug against the wall. After a few seconds Emerald made the mistake of crawling out and is in huge trouble. "Oh no." Emerald says with a horrified expression on her face. She can use her semblance but only works on two people and there are at least two dozen. Before she could act, one of the naked prisoners grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out. "Fresh meat, boys!"

The prisoners cheered as they charged at Emerald. "No! STAY AWAY!" she screamed as the men rip off her clothes and start to rape her. "GET OFF! GET OFF OF ME!" "Oh shut up." the prisoner says right before he shoved his cock into her mouth and throat rapes her. The men thrust back and forth with their penises in her mouth, pussy and ass while two other men started using her hands against her will. Then they start thrusting faster and faster before cumming inside her holes. Emerald coughed some sperm out before another group of men start the next round.

After getting gang rape 5 times, turns out Porky is up next. "No..." she says in a weak tone with the look of horror at the size of Porky's dick. Porky does a creepy laugh as he approaches Emerald with a lustful smile with a bit of drool and his giant penis throbbing. "No...Please don't." Porky shoves his dick right inside her forcefully and a giant bulge appears in Emerald's stomach. Emerald's eyes rolled-up while her mouth foams in unbearable pain. Then the gang bang continues with Porky delivering the final climax. Afterwords, the lock-down lifted from the showers and guards start swarming in. "EVERYBODY FREEZE!"

The prisoners backed away from Emerald's broken body with semen leaking out and her stomach deformed. The prisoners are forced to have their hands on the wall while one of the guards check on Emerald. "Is she alive?" the sergeant asks. "Barely, but she is completely traumatized." the guard says while checking for a pulse, "She needs medical attention. Take her to the medical bay and see if she's pregnant." Two guards then start to carry Emerald out of the showers with one guard asking, "What should we do with the prisoners, sir." "Isn't it obvious? Kill them." The guards open fire and killed all the male prisoners including Porky with the showers now a bloody mess.

* * *

Tier 3 Section/12:34 pm

Mercury is dragged along a suspended catwalk over molten lava with giant steel boxes suspended over chains. The boxes have vents under them along with barred windows on two sides. The Major is standing next to an open one with the inside only having a clay bed. "Hello again, Mr. Black." he says with a smirk, "And welcome to your new home." The two guards tossed him in after they removed his legs. "Ahem." the Major cleared his throat, "For escaping from Tartarus Prison, you are hereby sentence to the Tier 3 prison."

The Major slowly close the door after saying, "Just to give you the heads up, I recommend saving as much water as you can. And your two friends have been captured and taken someplace else." SLAM! The door slams shut and Mercury is lifted over the lava and taken to an area away from the catwalk. Once stopped, the vent under him opened with a huge wave of heat blasting him so he crawled to his bed where the blast wave isn't intense.

* * *

Unknown Merlot Research Facility/Unknown Time

"Arise Cinder, and kneel before the Serpent of Korriban."

Cinder opens her eyes in the stasis tank with the implant in her head and is released. Once open, she kneels before Darth Vindex. "Where am I?" she asks as if she has amnesia, "Who am I?" ...Oh. "Easy there my new apprentice. I'll answer your questions in time. Now, we have work to do."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Listen, I'm having second thoughts about doing Volume 3 after this since I have some other ideas but won't be able to do it until a few certain things get updated. I'll probably do Volume 3 around 2018. Leave a review then follow/favorite. Later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**

Menagerie Research Base/1 Day Later...

Cinder is in a medical bay of some off-shore research site that is deep underwater. She is sitting on the edge of her bed and is confuse because she is suffering from amnesia after she was implanted. Outside of her room, Darth Vindex and a dog faunus doctor are observing her through a window that is a mirror on one side yet see through on the other. "How is she?" Darth Vindex asks in an emotionless tone. The doctor looks at his clipboard, "Despite her memory loss, she is doing fine. Healthy as a horse. However, she has anima coursing through her. Almost as if she is pure anima being. Some members of the Dragon and the Templars are asking for-" "No." the Sith Lord raises his voice before being calm, "No. I'm gonna be training her."

The Sith Lord's loud voice sends shiver down the doctor's spine. Despite wearing a helmet, the doctor feels an uncomfortable gaze on him before he turns his attention back at Cinder. "She has a very strong connection to the force. Ms. Fall shall prove useful in many ways. That is why I am gonna train her and let her use her full most potential."

Cinder started to stand up and look at her reflection, unaware that she is being watched. "How is the implant?" Vindes asked. He looked at his clipboard again, "It is secure in her frontal lobe and is unaware of anything. But she may suffer from mild headaches from time to time." Darth Vindex has his arms cross, "Pain and anger can be a great source of strength." Cinder continues to examine her face as she tries to remember. Yet she cannot remember a thing. ' _Just who am I?_ ' she thought, ' _Why can't I remember?_ ' Before she tries to figure it out, the bunny faunus nurse came into her room. "Ms. Falls?" Cinder turns to her left at the door to see the nurse. "I have good news for you. You're as healthy as a horse, despite your amnesia. You are free to check out. But I'm afraid that Mr. Vindex will be guiding you." "Thank you." she says to the nurse. Cinder is unsure and confuse, but her best bet is to follow Vindex.

* * *

Menagerie/Secret Training Ground/1:25 pm/7th Day In Training

Vindex takes Cinder to a special place where promising huntsmen are being transformed into force wielders that are going to be Jedi, Sith, or a combination of both deep in the desert. Cinder sits in meditation in some sort of solitary confinement for force users. Outside the room, Vindex stands cross arm with Wraithius next to him who has some concerns. "Are you sure about this, Vindex?" "Indeed." he answers back, "This woman's potential is being wasted as a science experiment to terraform planets. She will be the greatest weapon the Grand Empire ever has." Wraithius turns his head at his old master, "But what about the Rule of Two?"

"Don't worry, my old apprentice. I have taken care of everything." Inside the room, Cinder focuses on her energy in the area around her and cause shockwaves that quake. Cinder snaps out of her meditative state and blasts the door off with a strong telekinetic push right off the hinges. Cinder smirked as she exits out of the room. She turned her gaze at the two Sith Lords, "Can we move on to the next course now?"

* * *

Menagerie/Desert Mountains/11:28 pm/9th Day of Training

In the eastern desert mountains of Menagerie, Cinder continues her training via swordsmanship. She uses a practice saber along with Vindex. Cinder charges by jumping from rock to rock in hopes of getting a blow. But Vindex blocks her attack and back slaps her with his hand. Cinder lands on the ground, but raises her head to say, "THAT WASN'T FAIR!" She says it with frustration in her voice as she gets back up.

Vindex stands firm, "In battle, nothing is fair. You must fight and fight. Either you win or you die. You must do whatever it takes to survive against anything and everything that gets in your way." Cinder gets back up and wipes her aching cheek. She grips her practice saber tightly and grinds her teeth. "Good, good. Your anger gives you strength." Vindex gets into battle ready position, "With that lesson, stand and fight!"

* * *

Mistral/Kuroyuri/3:02 pm/31st Day of Training

Cinder gets knocked into the ground while armed with a red lightsaber and taking on a Geist Grimm that has taken possession of a few ruined buildings. The Grimm stands 20 feet tall with many different building parts from the area. The things then throws wooden supports at Cinder, but she manages to dodge by back flipping. "YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Vindex angrily yells at a distance as he watches the fight. "THEN WHAT AN I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" she yells back at him.

The Geist then slams its rooftop fist at Cinder which she uses force push and push it back at it. Then the large creature falls down and lands on its back. Cinder jumps into the air and tries to land the killing blow by aiming at the Geist's face. But quickly covers its face with rubble and hits her back. Cinder then lands on her feet at the top of a nearby tower. Cinder is becoming more and more angry as she is frustrated on what she is supposed to do. She is so mad that she didn't realize that the Geist is climbing up the tower. However, she looked at the creature and let loose Force Scream. The shockwaves are strong enough to not only knock the creature back, it shattered its shell.

The Geist then tries to escape, fleeing the scene. Unfortunately, Cinder jumps down to intercept and screams at the creature. Cinder collapse on the ground and pass out. Vindex approaches the Cinder unconscious, "Now you understand."

* * *

Menagerie/Secret Training Ground/93rd Day of Training

3 months. It has been 3 months since her training had begun. In what appears to be a throne room, Darth Vindex sits on the throne with Cinder Fall kneeling down at him. Nearby, Wraithius leans against a wall cross armed while watching as events unfold. Vindex raises his right hand, "Rise." Cinder rise as commanded. "Now my apprentice, you must face your final trial."

He looked at Wraithius and nodded at him. Wraithius nodded back and jumps a few feet behind Cinder and turn on his wrist-mounted lightsabers. Cinder turns around with an emotionless expression and turns on her twin lightsabers. "Face Wraithius and your training will be complete." Cinder lunges at Wraithius but he blocked her attack. Wraithius uses force push to knock her back, but Cinder stands firm. Almost unaffected by the attack as the two continue to duel. Slash, swipe, vrumm! They attack each other with their lightsabers but keep on block each others blows. They both jumped on a catwalk and stand ready.

Cinder smirks as she turns her lightsabers off then starts shooting with them since they double as blasters. Wraithius deflects the laser fire till two shot the catwalk's supports that causes Cinder's side to fall down. As the catwalk crashes down, she tucks and rolls then Wraithius jumps down to attack. Cinder activates her lightsaber's saber function to block Wraithius' double attack. Wraithius kicks her in the chin which sends her flying across the room.

Cinder spins in the air and does a 10 point landing on the ground. Wraithius lunges at her, but she uses force lightning at him. Wraithius absorbs her lighting attack with his lightsabers but got hit by Cinder's anima ability, ignite. Then Cinder follows it up with a force scream which causes Wraithius to be knocked back across the room. Wraithius gets back up but Cinder uses force drain then stops her with a force push. Then they both lunge at each other with their sabers and try to kill each other with blinding speed. What happens next is that Wraithius tries to stab her, but Cinder cuts off his arm.

Wraithius screams in agony until Cinder cuts off his other arm. The Sith falls to his knees with Cinder having her sabers close to his neck. Vindex laughs and claps as he gets his butt of his seat. "Good. Good." Then he stops and says, "Kill him." Wraithius looked at Vindex then looks back at Cinder who then sliced his head off. Wraithius' head rolled from a few stairs until it stopped. "Congratulations, my new apprentice." he says with an emotionless tone and Cinder collapse on her hands and knees. "As of this day forward, you are now a Sith Lord. Hence forth, you will be known as, Darth Autumn."

Cinder then starts to chuckle a little before she divulge into a maniacal laugh like that of a lunatic as her shadow on the floor looks like it has razor sharp teeth. Almost like a beast.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I got some bad news. I am pushing back the date again for RWBY, Multiversal Volume 3. I am going to be doing that on September of 2018. Sorry. But this story is almost done.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**

Tartarus Prison/Medical Bay/11:23 am/Tuesday/Three Months Later...

It has been three months since the failed escape from Tartarus Prison. Emerald is lying on the bed in a state of trauma as she stares with a blank expression at the ceiling while the heart monitors keep beeping the seconds away. Yet the worse part is that, she is three months pregnant. Neopolitan and Mercury are sitting next to her at the edge of the bed. Mercury has a few burns and scorch marks on him while Neopolitan's hair is a mess and face a little scratched after trying to survive the south wing filled with lunatics and madmen. "Emerald?" Neo began to speak, "Can you hear us?" "Barely." Mercury answered, "She has been like this since she has been raped." Neo is still feeling guilty about leaving Emerald behind when they were in the vents, trying to escape.

"But there is a bright side." Mercury started to smile and looked at Neo, "She will be transferred out of this hellhole so she and her baby and be safe." Neo is still looking at down at Emerald with a sad expression. She tightens her fists on her lap in frustration not knowing that she left Emerald behind to suffer a fate worse than death as she tries to get out in order to obtain her own freedom. She hates feeling guilty and she hate the fact on what happened to Emerald is close to what she almost have happened to her back at the south wing. Yet her frustration ended when they hear a ding coming from the elevator. There are a few prison guards that wear standard, black MJOLNIR security armor. Yet there is one that has a prosthetic arm and a CQB shoulder that caught her eye and has stripes of a sergeant.

The guard with the prosthetic approaches the doctor while speaking with some sort of voice filter. "We're here to transfer prisoner 5421153-3." the sergeant speaks in a scary tone. "What's with the voice filter?" Neo asked. Then Mercury answers, "Probably to intimidate some of the inmates. Some try to do that to me a few times." "Very well, sergeant." the doctor says to the guard as he checks his clipboard. "Do you know the clearance code?" "The clearance code is Alpha-Tango-1-1-2-3." The doctor slowly looks up from his clipboard with a confuse expression. "That is the clearance code for transferring garbage." "Uuuhhh..." the guard starts to get hesitant and nervous, "Whiskey-Zulu-Foxtrot-5-9-0-1?" "That is the clearance code for transferring sewage waste." Now the doctor is becoming suspicious. "Uh, well, you see. Ah, fuck it!" POW! The sergeant knocks out the doctor by punching him in the face with his prosthetic. "Boring conversation anyway."

"The hell?" Mercury got up from his chair while trying to maintain balance on his banged up metal poles that are used as legs. Neo jolts up from her chair with her hands on her chest. "Whew." the sergeant says in relief as he turns to face the three. "Thought you kiddos never see me again, did ya'?" The sergeant removes his helmet to reveal a very familiar face. "ROMAN!" Neopolitan screamed for joy as she jumps on him and gives him a hug. "Whoa, hey there sweetheart!" Neo then lets go, "Where have you been?" "Wait a minute!" Mercury says to the thief, "Why are you here?" "Calm down, now. I'm here to help bust you guys out. Where is-" Roman leans towards the left and sees the traumatized and pregnant Emerald lying on the bed who isn't moving or saying anything. "Damn! What happened to her?!" Mercury and Neopolitan look back at Emerald then look back at Roman. Neo then explains, "She got raped when we try to escape. But we should take her with us. I don't want to leave her behind again."

Roman Torchwick smiles, "That's the plan!" "But how are you going to get us out?" Mercury asks as he points at his collar and legs, "In case you haven't notices, we're chained to this place." "Not a problem!" Roman snapped his fingers to one of the disguised henchmen and brought a pair of good legs that look similar to his old pair. Roman then pulls out what appears to be a thumb-drive out of his pocket and insert it into Mercury's collar. What happened next was that the collar deactivated and pops off. Then did the same for Neo's and Emerald's. "Plus I also got disguises for us to get out while we transfer Emerald out of here." "But who did you get to help you?" Neo asks as she is about to put on the armor. "Now is not the time. We've got to move before the security notices."

And so, Mercury and Neo got their disguises on and place Emerald in a wheel chair. "By the way," Neo then asks another question as they head out to leave, "do you know where Cinder is?" Roman stays quiet as he puts on his helmet then finally answers. "Cinder...isn't here. She was never here in the first place. Now come on, we need to move."

* * *

Everyone got out of the medical wing and make their way towards the roof. However, the elevator stops as two more guards enter the elevator. "Going up?" Roman asks through his synthesized voice of his helmet. "We get guard duty on the roof." the guard replies. "We're heading there, too." The guard looks at Emerald, "I can see that." The two enter the elevator and ride with them. After a few seconds of silence, the other guard then ask a question. "Do you know the clearance code for transferring prisoners?" Roman sighs as he answers, "Alpha-Omega-9-7-7-0." The two guards looked at each other as the first one looks at him. "That is the clearance code for transferring manure." "Fuck it, deck 'em!" SMACK! SMACK! POW!

The elevator ding as they made it to the roof and the two guards drop down on the ground. "All clear!" one of the henchmen says as he looked around. "Come on, we've got to move." Everyone then make their way towards one of the transport airships with Neo pushing Emerald's wheelchair. As they get close to the end, Roman and Mercury stop as they have a bad feeling about something. "Do you feel that?" Roman says as he looks back at Mercury. "Yeah. Feels like something...cold." Then Mercury turns around as they both see a dark figure at the entrance of the elevator. "Oh shit." Roman went as the dark figure reveals to have a red helmet with horns and wrist-mounted red lightsabers.

"Oh shit." Mercury says in horror as Darth Vindex has entered the scene. "IT'S VINDEX!" Roman screamed. Some of the henchmen load up their guns and start firing as Roman and Mercury run towards the airship. Neo opens the door to the cockpit as she tells the pilot to fly. The pilot turns his head and the pilot turns out to be Junior. "Junior?" Neopolitan says in surprise, "You're helping us?" "Just sit down and get ready to take off!" Junior shouts at Neo as he warms up the engines. Roman and Mercury made it on board with Mercury shouting in fear, "We need to get out, now!" Roman sat down while still shivering in fear going, "Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Not him again. Fuck no."

Some of Junior's henchmen keep on firing, but are starting to die one by one. The mighty Sith Lord charged at two of the henchmen and slice them in half. He then uses force grip and toss the henchman over the edge, screaming as he gets burned alive in the lava. Then he uses force lighting on another henchman that electrocuted the man to death. The airship took off as Vindex continues to wipe out the remaining 5 henchmen. Unfortunately, the ship is too far away for him to use telekinesis. But fortunately, the ones on the ship have finally escaped from Tartarus Prison. Something that they thought would have been impossible after their failed attempt and face harder punishment.

"WE MADE IT!" Neo jumped for joy as they finally escaped but almost went outside of the side of the ship. Neo then looks at the skies and the sun shining on her face. She, and the others, are finally free. As the sun shines on them, they start to hear a voice. "Wher-...Where am I?" Everyone looked at Emerald as she finally snaps out of it. She starts to move and blink as she starts to get her bearings. "Emerald!" Mercury runs up to her, "You're back!" "Ye-...Yeah." Emerald's voice is weak, but is alright.

Back at the prison, Vindex gazes over at the horizon where the ship escaped. He pulls out a scroll and makes a call. "Hunt them down."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

Emerald Forest Ruins/3:21 pm/Monday/Many Days Later...

Everyone made camp at some old ruins in the Emerald Forest. After traveling for days, they finally settled down last night after a long travel. Junior's men have been hiding in these parts for a while with the Malachite Twins running the place while Junior went out to help out Roman.

Emerald is in a medical tent due to her condition then starts to get an abortion. It was a horrible experience for her after aborting the child of one of the rapists three months prior. Now she is resting after that experience. But woke-up 30 minutes later with Mercury by her side. She still feel a little weak.

While everyone is working on patrolling, getting supplies, and maintaining the ruin camp, Neopolitan decided to take a stroll. She didn't go far and makes sure the camp is visible. Her time in Tartarus was like going through hell. The horrible memories of that place are still fresh in her mind after nearly getting killed by inmates, prison guards, and crazed patients. Neo can still hear some of the maddening screams, seeing some of the arms trying to reach her, and the crazed looks on their faces with a mix of lust, bloodlust, madness, and rage.

Not to mention the lingering smell of sulphur and brimstone in her nose isn't working. But the warm rays of the afternoon sun, the smell of fresh flora, and the sound of chirping birds should help relax her mind and help her forget her horrible memories. Yet they still haunt her when she closes eyes or try to sleep. She hoped that once she escaped, her mind will be cleared from these memories of horror and despair.

"Neo?" A female says in front of her. Neo looked and sees a black hooded and robed figure.

Neo pulls out her umbrella while saying, "Who are you?" She armed herself against the figure.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the figure responded while waving her arms.

The hooded figure removes her hood and reveals her face. Neopolitan's eyes widen as she recognize who she is.

"Cinder?" she says. It is Cinder, but her hair is shorter than before.

Neo runs up to her as she is about to give her a hug.

"I can't believe you're-" STAB! "GAH!"

Neo was stabbed by Cinder's red lightsaber that has a vanquisher style hilt. It is a lightsaber staff but only needed one saber to kill Neo.

"Why...?" she says as tears start to swell up and starts having a nosebleed. Cinder keeps her position as Neo falls down with the saber still cutting her as she falls dead.

"NOOO!" Roman Torchwick screamed as he was watching from the trees near the camp. He immediately pulled out his cane and shot around at Cinder.

But Cinder deflected the shot at a bush close to her. From the skies, a bunch of Sith Mk. VI Supremacy-class Starfighters started to appear and attack the camp. The ruins are being reduced to rubble while the tents are being set on-fire. Mercury checked outside of the medical tent to see what is going on.

"What's going on out there, Merc?" Emerald is awaken by sounds of laser fire and screaming.

Mercury looked back at Emerald with the expression of fear, "We need to get out of here!"

He then picked up Emerald from her bed and carries her out of the battlefield. Emerald looks at the skies as some of Junior's henchmen try to shoot them down and Junior with his weapon.

"Wait for us!" the Malachite Twins say in unison as they run behind Mercury.

"If you're getting out of here, we're coming along!" Miltia says to Mercury while running.

"Yeah, 'cause screw this!" Melanie says. "I want to live rather than be in that awful prison!"

Roman fires a few more rounds from his cane out of anger, but each of the shots gets deflected. He then runs up to Cinder while holding his cane, about ready to swing.

"This is for Neo, you bitch!" Roman screamed out at Cinder, trying to avenge Neopolitan's death. But he got sliced in half with his torso half smashing into a boulder that rendered him unconscious. Then dies. Cinder started to laugh maniacally once she has killed Roman while laser fire and the sounds of henchmen getting killed. Then she proceeds to enter the flaming ruin camp.

"Where are we going?!" Emerald says while being carried in Mercury's arms.

"Somewhere away from this!" Mercury responded panically. The three of them ran away as far as they could into the forests up north.

Back at the camp, Junior fired a few rocket rounds in the sky and took down some of the starfighters. Yet Skytroopers appeared and started firing with their blaster rifles. Some of the henchmen took some of them before more and more show-up to keep up the pressure. Junior uses his weapon's melee form to take out some of the Skytroopers by decapitating their heads. Some of the henchmen moved further inside the ruins to prepare their traps.

But some of the starfighters blasted it to smithereens with the henchmen inside. Junior is then captured after having his weapon shot from his hands and got jumped by two Skytroopers. He was then brought to Cinder while on his knees as he looks at the Sith-ascended Cinder Falls. Cinder has her lightsabers crossed in close proximity of his neck. She looked at him with a maniacal grin as she proceeds to cut-off Junior's head. Then she laughs after doing the deed.

" _My lady,_ " says a pilot from one of the fighters call though Cinder's wrist radio, " _we have won._ "

"Are you sure?" Cinder says with a look of madness on her face.

" _We are no longer detecting any enemy life signs within the area. No one could have survived._ "

A Skytrooper came up to Cinder with a piece of Emerald's bloodstained hair in its hand to confirm Emerald and Mercury have died. Although it is hard to tell with the bodies completely burned to look for DNA. Nor is it possible with some of the heads completely smashed among the burnt corpses to examine dental records.

"Then we are done." Cinder says, announcing they have won. "I will inform my master that the raid was a success."

* * *

Many Months Later...

In a cabin close to the lake in the mountains, Mercury is trying to get the fish hooks on the porch ready to go fishing.

"Ow!" he went, after nearly jamming the hook into his thumb. "Dammit. I thought for sure I got it this time."

For the past few months, Mercury and the girls have been living in a shabby old, wooden cabin up in the mountains to hide from the Menagerie Kingdom's 'benefactors'. The windows are cracked with some boarded up from the outside. There is a bench swing with rusted chains on the porch, but rather not risked it snapping. Near the cabin are a few wild crops that were growing here before the previous inhabitants left or worse. Luckily, the plumbing still works and the Malachite Twins got a small Dust generator for electricity.

It's not the perfect shelter, but as long as they have food, water, and a roof over their heads they should be fine. But autumn has arrived, which makes things a bit difficult to survive. But Emerald managed to get an old transmitter working so they can watch the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament. Melaine is busy sweeping, while Miltia is lazying around while playing a game on her scroll.

"Come on you stupid." Mercury says to himself while working on the fish hooks. "Almost...Just about...OW!" This time he accidentally stabbed his finger. "Oh come on!" Mercury becomes frustrated with the fishhooks.

"Hey, Merc!" Emerald says from the inside of the cabin. "I finally got the TV set up and ready! We can watch the tournament now!"

Mercury turn his head to answer, "Coming!" He put the fish hooks in the can for later and went inside.

All four of them have stopped what they were doing to watch the Vytal Festival. All four of them sat on the couch and turn on the television. As of now, they are doing their best to enjoy their new life. Not exactly perfect since there are some Grimm along with a few other problems.

Speaking of, Milita steps on a landmine. "Sooo, if Mercury is the only man here, do we all have to have his babies?"

Awkward.

* * *

 **End of Mini-Volume**

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading my mini-volume of RWBY Multiversal. It took sometime, but it is over. Around September 2018, Volume 3 will start up. As for now, please enjoy my other works. Thank you, and have a good day.**


End file.
